Reign of Darkness
by BeastSpirit
Summary: Read and RATE!
1. Default Chapter

Part One: Reign of Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
Some vices miss what is right because they are deficient, others because they are excessive, in feelings or in actions, while virtue finds and chooses the mean.  
  
Aristotle.  
  
Nichomachean Ethics.  
  
"What is going on here?" cried the old man, as he stared into the direction of a young woman in her late twenties. She had light brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and a pale face, with ice cold, blue eyes that seemed soulless. She wore a dark green business suit and a black polo sweater underneath it. She stood next to a man in a smart business suit with a red rose in his right breastpocket. Although he looked young, his hair was a pure white and cut short. The old man looked towards the white- haired man that stood next to the woman at his desk in his office.  
  
"Mr. Trent, I'm afraid that we have deemed you to be unfit to run this company further," said the man, as he rose from the chair that belonged to the old man. "It has been decided that you are to be retired, by the Board of Directors."  
  
"How come I have not been told of this decision?" cried Mr. Trent angrily. He then glared towards the young woman. "And you, Lucretia, why have you forsaken me like this? This man can do this company no good. The Trent Corporation..." He was immediately silenced and interrupted by the man sitting at the desk, his name, Andrew Chiron.  
  
"The name of this company is the Chiron-Trent Corporation now," replied Chiron with a smile on his face.  
  
"I shall not take this lying down!" cried Mr. Trent angrily. "I shall see to it that I get this company back." Chiron pressed a green button underneath the desk, summoning security discreetly. "You have no right to kick me out of my company, and especially behind my back. I don't know what you did to persuade the Board to do this, but I assure you, I won't let you get a hold of this company!" As the old man raved on, he did not notice the doors to the office open and two security guards enter quietly.  
  
The young woman, smiled.  
  
"Would you two, kindly escort Mr. Trent out of the building?" said the woman with a sly smile on her face. The two guards nodded in acknowledgement, one laying his hand on Mr. Trent's shoulder.  
  
Â   
  
Tai was slouched in front of the TV, remote control in his hand, as he flicked through all the channels that he could view. He sighed, as he pressed the next button, ending up with a news broadcast.  
  
"Nine hundred channels," sighed Tai. "Nine hundred, stinking channels and not a single thing to watch on them! What's with this world?" He got up, leaving the TV set on, as he went towards the computer situated in the corner of the room. He sat down and switched it on, the screen starting to glow, as the machine started to whir. In the background, unheard by Tai and everyone else in the apartment, the TV continued to blare on.  
  
"I regret to inform you that in the few past hours, CEO William Trent of the Trent Corporation passed away," blared CEO Chiron's voice through the TV's speakers. "He died of a heart attack in the middle of the night..." Tai wasn't listening, as he connected to the internet and decided to check his e-mail. As the news continued to rave on about the Chiron-Trent Corporation, his mind started to wander. The Digital World and the Internet were kind of interlinked, almost the same thing. He remembered the time when he and Agumon had been sucked back into the Real World, and Izzy had communicated with them through the computer. Was it possible for him to communicate with his Digimon friend through the computers? He wasn't really sure, but perhaps there was a way. Maybe he should go and ask Izzy if there was a possibility.  
  
A knock on the door suddenly broke his train of thought.  
  
"I'll get it!" exclaimed Kari, his sister, as she went over towards the door. Tai was worried, and quickly got up from his seat as quickly as possible. He didn't want his sister to get hurt, but before he could reach the door, she had opened it. Two men were standing outside, and neither looked friendly. They looked around and saw Tai, before he skidded to a halt near his sister.  
  
"You Taichi Kamiya?" asked one of the men.  
  
"Erm... yeah," replied Tai cautiously, not knowing why they wanted him.  
  
"You're coming with us, kid," said one of the men, as they reached out to grab him and his sister. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising  
  
It is no longer feasible for us to continue in the research of biological and chemical weapons; the Government is close to finding us out. Thus, the only way we can continue to supply our customers with the best weapons is to create computer and technological weapons, such as the pulse missile, which will kill every engine in a five-mile radius of its detonation. Greater still is the possibility of utilising the Digital World and its Digimon as weapons.  
  
Lucretia Trent.  
  
Vice-President of the Chiron-Trent Corporation.  
  
Â   
  
DigiProject X.  
  
Restricted Area. Authorised Access Only.  
  
That was what it said on the door that led to Izzy's new room within the CT Tower, HQ of Chiron-Trent. As he sat on the stool, typing away at code, he couldn't help but wonder exactly how his friends were doing. Surely, they weren't suffering as much as he was. He couldn't be sure however, as his computer had no direct access to the internet, so he wasn't able to e-mail his friends. Somewhere within that building, someone was being paid by his Aunt Lucretia to type up phoney e-mails to send to his friends and family, so that no one knew that he was missing.  
  
"So, squirt, what progress have you made?" asked a young-sounding, feminine voice from behind him, one that belonged to his Aunt Lucretia. He turned round to look at her, she had light brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and a pale face, with ice cold, blue eyes that seemed soulless. She wore a dark green business suit and a black polo sweater underneath it.  
  
"Erm... well Auntie, I've managed to fix one of the previous problems," replied Izzy calmly. "The code doesn't cause the computer to crash anymore." Ms. Lucretia Trent laughed; it was a laugh that sounded deceivingly like that of a nice and kind person. She walked over towards him, and stopped beside him, placing one hand on his shoulder. She then looked him in the eye, her soulless eyes, not even showing the slightest reflection of any light within the room.  
  
"You're deliberately delaying the project, aren't you, Izzy?" asked Lucretia calmly with a kind smile on her face. Before he could reply, she continued. "Well, that won't work, you brat. It just won't work! Your parents still think that I'm taking good care of you, and frankly, they will continue to think that until you finish the project. Until you do, you will never see them again, you hear me? Never! Do you understand?" Izzy nodded in reply. "Good. Good. I'll check up on you again in four hours time. If you make some real progress by then, perhaps I'll get you a treat!" She smiled at him, a smile that reminded him of Sora's smile, before she turned round and walked away.  
  
Lucretia closed the door behind her, before turning round to see Chiron. He was standing right outside the door with a calm expression on his face.  
  
"Well?" asked Chiron.  
  
"He's still not co-operating fully," replied Lucretia. She sighed. "It's hard to think that such a brat could be so vital to our mission."  
  
"Indeed," said Chiron, as the two started to walk down the corridor. "What's even harder to believe is that they managed to destroy Apocalymon. That was Cossack's best Evil Digimon, and they destroyed it." He could almost remember the situation that occured after Apocalymon was destroyed. "You remember what Mallenoir did to Cossack because of his failure?" He turned to see Lucretia shiver, probably at the thought of the memory.  
  
"I do indeed," replied Lucretia. "He was a weak fool anyway. Good riddance to bad rubbish. Still, I hope that we don't end up like him because of these 'Digi-Destined kids'. That would be a terrible shame, for all our hard work to go down the drain. But with that Izzy kid helping us to recreate Cossack's Dark Network and Black Gears, I'm sure that those Digi- Destined can't stop us again." That reminded her of something. "That reminds me, the last two Digi-Destined kids have been kidnapped."  
  
Chiron stopped dead in his tracks, and then looked towards Lucretia with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know what that means, don't you?" exclaimed Chiron. "Promotions are in store for us. Order your men to terminate the kids, and then we shall celebrate our victory."  
  
Â   
  
He opened his eyes slowly and cautiously. The last thing he remembered was pushing his sister, Kari out of the way, but the men at the door still managed to get them both with some sort of sleeping gas. He lifted his head and looked around him. Tai could feel some sort of fabric against his face, muffling him. He saw Sora, Mimi and Joe. He also saw Kari with them, Matt and TK. They were all, like him, bound up by ropes and gagged, sitting in chairs in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Light shone through the broken glass windows of the abandoned warehouse, silhouetting the figures of their two captors.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Trent, it's nice to hear from you again," Tai heard one of the captors say. "Yes, they're all here." There was a pause, and Tai began to wonder exactly what they were talking about. "But... but they're only kids!" From the tone in the voice of that captor, he was beginning to get very worried. "Of course, Ms. Trent. We'll do as you ask, but I'm against this. No, ma'am, I'm not questioning your... of course, ma'am. Yes, ma'am."  
  
The sound of the receiver being put back down on its hook suddenly echoed through the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Well, what did Ms. Trent want us to do with the kids?" asked the other captor nervously.  
  
"Kill 'em," came the cold, hard reply that shocked Tai and the other Digi- Destined. The sound of footsteps approaching them could be heard, making their hair stand on end, as their captors and soon-to-be murderers closed in on them. There was a click, no doubt from a gun. Mimi tried screaming out, but the gag muffled her screams for help. Sora had her eyes closed tightly, as she started to pray for their lives and especially for those of Kari and TK. "What the heck is that?" exclaimed one of the captors, which made Sora open her eyes. She looked up and saw the dimensions of the room swirl into a hole, as if it were a blackhole, warping the very dimensions around them. They were quickly swept off the floor and towards the hole, before there was a blinding flash of light and... 


End file.
